campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
The Call
'The Call' - By TeamJasonGrace '' Piper was walking through Camp Half-Blood with her half-sister, Lacy, when she saw him. Jason Grace. They'd known each other for a month now and. each time she saw him, she had a strange feeling. He always sent shivers down her spine and butterflies in her stomach. Could it be possible that it was love at first sight? ''It started out as a feeling, He came walking over casualy. "Hey. What are you doing today? I'm not busy." He said. She wanted to answer but, with his peicing icy blue eyes, the words didn't want to come. "Are you okay? Have you lost your voice?" He put his hands on her shoulder. She could feel her heart beating fast, like it trying to break out've her body and fly to Jason. "Yeah, I'm fine. Um, am I busy today. No - I mean yes - no I mean, um, maybe." She managed to speak. She didn't want to be as hot in the face as she felt. "Well?" Jason urged, "Are you busy?" "No. Why would I be busy. Oh, right. I'm the, ughhh," Piper paused, trying to remember what her role was. "Head Counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. Anyway I'm not busy. Why do you ask?" Piper managed to stop rambaling. Whenever she was talkin to him she would either, 1) Forget important stuff, 2)start rambling or 3) both. "Well, I thought you could do with a break. You know, go to the beach or take a walk in the woods that kinda stuff." Jason said. "Yeah. I'd like that." Then she had a question that she was dying to ask, "Just the two of us right?" "Yeah. Just the two of us. Catch up with recent events and things like that." He answed. The sun came out of the clouds and beamed in their direction. Jason's blonde hair shone like 24-caret gold. It reminded her of that time when Midas, he came back from the dead, turned her to gold, "When do you want to meet up." That brought her back to the present, "Oh, ummm, meet me outside the Armoury at sunset." She said, "Is that okay?" "Okay. Sure. I'll be there." "Great see you then." Piper said. Jason waved as he walked towards the hippodrome. She heard that he was taking part with Thalia, as the Hunters of Artemis were staying this week, they decided to join forces. Piper's pulse was racing as she smiled. She was on her own world. "C'mon Piper. We need to head to our seats!" Lacy called, "You don't want to be late do you?" "Uhh, oh, just coming." She took one last look at Jason before she ran over to Lacy. A spark of hope filled her heart. It sarted off as a feeling, Which then grew into a hope. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "From Cabin One," Chiron announced, "Jason Grace and, his sister, Thalia Grace!" Piper, Lacy and Leo cheered. They were sat in the front seats. Leo managed to remember that the chariot races were today and that Jason was taking part. That was a huge stepping stone, taking to account that the entire Hepheastus cabin was building the Argo II. Chiron announced the rest of the cabins and the race started. Piper kept her eye on the Cabin one chariot. Thalia was driving, Piper didn't understand why, and Jason was fighting. He was using his sword that Hera gave him and a sheild that Leo made in a matter of minutes. It was of Spartan design and shaped as a circle with three semi circle holes around the edge. The Apollo cabin were in the lead with Will fighting and Austin driving. The Hepheastus cabin were second. Nyssa was fighting and Jake was driving. Jake suffered horrific injuries when he tried to get Festus under control but, he seemed to have made a quick recovery to drive a chariot. He just started to take battle training lessons. Then, in third, was the Hermes cabin with the Stoll brothers. The Athena Cabin, with Malcom driving and Annabeth fighting, was in fourth place with Cabin one hot on their heels. Then there was the Ares cabin with Clarrise and Sherman. In second to last place was a mixture, Clovis, from the Hypnos Cabin, was driving and Tyson was fighting. Even though Clovis was falling to sleep most of the time, they were still infront of the Dionysus/Iris Cabin. Though all Pollux was doing was 'drink' driving so Butch couldn't do much to help. "And Zeus' Cabin have taken over Athena's Cabin." Chrion announced and everyone cheered, "But what's this? It looks like Malcom has put on the speed and caught up with Cabin One. Annabeth is looking for a gap. She's found one and ouch that's gotta hurt." Piper's cheer turned into a gasp. Her hands started shaking. "C'mon Jason!" Piper cried, "Give it your best shot! You can do it." "Jason. Jason. Jason." Leo cried, "C'mon everbody! Let's get him going!" Everyone started to join in with the chant. "What's this? Annabeth's tiring! Thalia's put the pedal to the medal. She's taken over Annabeth and the Stoll brothers." Chiron announced. The bell for the last lap rang, "One lap to go! Looks like Nyssa's not going down without a fight. I hear that her double eged blade is dangerous. But wait, has Leo Valdez upgraded that chariot. There's knives coming out the wheels. How is that possible?!" Leo smirked, "Anything's possible with Leo Valdez." "What a hit, Hepheastus Cabin is down." Chiron continued, "Only Apollo Cabin to go. I don't think arrows will help you Will." Thunder rumbled in the distance and a lightening bolt hit the track, causing the horses to go wild. Thalia quickly got control but, unfortuneatly for Austin and Will, the Apollo Cabin couldn't get back in the race. "Come on Thalia!" The Hunter of Artemis yelled, "C'mon!" "Half the lap to go." Chiron yelled, "There's an extra demigod in the chariot and that's the crowd. The crowd's pushing them forward and...they've crossed the finish line. Cabin one takes the gold and the Camps record. Well done." Piper jumped for joy. Jason and Thalia got out their chariot and pulled the horses along behind them. Jason walked past Piper and gave her a high five. "See you around." He said, giving her his winning smile. "Yeah. Have a wonderful day!" Piper called after him as he walked off. He looked at her, waved and looked away again. She had a nibbling thought in her mind. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make it go away. It sarted off as a feeling, Which then grew into a hope. Which then turned into a quiet thought. As she was making her way to the dining pavilion with Leo, she saw Nyssa. "Hey. I'm sorry about the Chariot race." Piper said. "That's okay. We didn't expect to be in second place for that long." Nyssa gave Piper a pat on the back, "Besides, I'm happy Jason and Thalia won. Zeus' cabin hasn't won before so, yeah, I don't mind." "So. What did you think about Annabeth in the race today?" Leo asked. "She needs to relax her arms, she looks too tense, and she needs to find her center. Know what I'm saying?" "Yeah. She needs to take her mind off Percy. I know it's hard for her but, if she wants to win then, it needs to be done. Even if just for the races." Piper's voice was filled with sympathy. "That's going to be hard for her." Piper, Leo and Nyssa turned. Stood behind them was Thalia and, you've guessed it, Jason. "How come?" Piper asked. "She's one a few times with Percy as her partner." Thalia replied, "With him gone, she's just, not herself. She can't keep her thoughts at bay anymore." "Oh my gods. Poor thing." Nyssa said, "I almost forget Percy was her partener. I feel bad now." Leo put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. I've forgotten alot of stuff since we started the Argo II. You're probably stressed out. Have the rest of the week off. I'm sure Chiron won't mind." They entered the pavilion, got their dinner and sat down at their benches. Just as they were splitting up, Jason whispered in Piper's ear, "I love you." "Love you too." Piper whispered back. She found her table and sat inbetween Lacy and Mitchell. The Apollo cabin burst out singing. It started out as a feeling, Wich then grew into a hope. Wich then turned into a quiet thought, Wich then turned into a quiet word. Then that word grew louder and louder, Til it was a battle cry.'' I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye. '' *******************'' At sunset, Piper met Jason outside the armoury. "Where do you want to go?" He asked. "The beach," Piper said, " I like the light on the water." "Fair point." Jason reached out his hand. Piper took it and they walked to the beach. On the way, she couldn't help but wonder what Camp Jupiter was like. Jason never talked much about it but, then again, he was still recovering from his sudden amnesia. For him, everything was changing. The way of life, daily routine, the basic stuff that he was used to. He knew that, at Camp Jupiter, there was more training and not much free time. She had a feeling that he enjoyed it at Camp Half-Blood more than Camp Jupiter. For starters, more free time and there was Hephaestus TV. Not saying that there wasn't something like that in San Fransisco. It just felt that they were always together. How they walked to beach, talked. It was like, as if, they always knew each other. Got along and were official since October. The thing was, they weren't even that yet. Just because everything's changing, Doesn't mean it's never been this way before. When they arrived at the beach, they took their shoes off and sat down. Jason winced. "Painful?" Piper asked, "The wound Annabeth gave you." "Yeah." Jason laughed slightly, "I've had worse though." "I can tell. What did you think of winning earlier?" "I felt honoured. First to win for cabin one." Jason said, "But I didn't let it go to my head. I know that there was something like this at Camp Jupiter. If I remember rightly, the first time Mark and Bobby one -" "Mark?" "He's a friend. Son of Vulcan, Hephaestus, whatever. Anyway, they let it go straight to their heads. First in the 5th cohort to win since the 80's. This guy called Micheal Varus, I think that's his name, won with another guy, don't know his name. The day after, he took most, if not all, of the cohort. Including the Eagle." "Can you remember anything else about this quest?" Piper asked. "Bits and peices." Jason replied, "Micheal was ambitious. He thought that he was one of the seven. The augur said, 'The Prophecy of Seven, young man, is not for you. It's for another seven in the future.' Micheal didn't listen. He took the 5th cohort, the Eagle and most of the legions Imperial Gold weaponry, to Alaska." "What happened to him?" "I don't know. He never returned. The aftermath he caused was appaling. The 5th cohort was deemed to be a cursed, twisted and shady. Then I joined up and, I can't remember how, but I managed to make the cohort more respectable and trustworthy. I wonder how they're taking my disappearance." "Not very well one would think." Piper said, "Anyway, Have you seen Will?" "Yeah. He said that it wouldn't take long to heal. It'll be, pretty much gone by Christmas. Nothing serious." Jason said. "That's good then. Say, can you teach me some of the star signs? The ones you know obviously." "Sure. You need to lie on your back to see most of them though." " 'Kay." They led on their backs and watched the stars appear. Piper looked at Jason's hair. It looked silver. "I like your hair by the way." She said, not realizing that she spoke out loud. "Why?" Jason asked, "It's nothing speical." "In the sun, it shines like gold, and in the moonlight, it shines like silver." She said, "It makes you more interesting. Not saying thst you weren't interesting before." Piper hoped the darkness hid her cheeks. "Ha. I know what you mean. You might've been thinking of charming." Jason said, "It's the same with your eyes. They change colour. Blue to green to brown, but they also change according to emotions. For example, when you told me and Leo about your father being with Encealdus and, the fact that, he wanted you to betray us, your eyes went stormy grey. A far bit darker than Annabeth's though. It's what makes you, you." "Thanks. You flatter me." Piper said, "Now, about the star signs." "Yes. You see the stars that create a bow shape?" Jason pointed to his left. "And then there's a straight line half way down?" "Yeah. That follows into the shape of a person. Can you see it?" "Yeah. Is that the Huntress?" Piper asked. "In Greek terms, yes. In Roman terms, It's known as the archer." Jason said. Soon Piper fell asleep and she dreamed that she was talking to Jason and Leo in Cabin 10, and pointing a stars on the horizen one minute and the next, Chiron comes in saying, 'Jason, it's time to go to the battlements.' "Okay. I'm sorry Pipes. I've got to go." "No. You can't go. You could -- die." She sobbed. "Look. Leo and Nico could look after you." Jason said, "If I don't return, you know I would've-" "Don't speak like that. You're making her worse." Leo said. Nico came, "Nico, whilst Jason fighting them trespassers, we need to look after Beauty Queen. She's got herself in a right pickle." "Sure." Nico said, "I'll try my best." "Thanks guys." Jason said, "I've got to go now. Bye." He turned round and made for the door of the Aphrodite cabin. "Jas." Piper called after him. He turned. "Yes Pipes?" "I know you'll do the right thing no matter what. I also know you'll come back. I can feel it." She said, "Good luck." "Leo, Nico, I'm trusting you guys to keep her safe." "Come on Jason. They're coming!" Chiron called. "Okay." He walked over to Piper and hugged her, "I'll be fine. I'll come back." He realeased his hold and ran out the door. Piper started to sing. Just because everything's changing, Doesn't mean it's never been this way before. All you can do is try to know who your friends are As you head off to the war. Pick a star on the dark horizen and follow the light. You'll come back when It's over, No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when It's over, No need to say goodbye. She woke up. But she wasn't at the beach. She was in a cave with blankets round her shoulders. Jason was sat next to her, Leo was by the fire and Coach Hedge was sat nearby. "Midas used the golden touch on me didn't he?" She said,"Where's Leo?" "Here and ungoldified." Leo said. "He got you too?" "Yeah. He didn't realize that gold's a great conductor." Jason said, "All I had to do was summon lightning and the roof came of." "He took us out. It was raining so we started to go back to normal." Leo said. "I had to put you guys in the river. For some reason you didn't turn as quickly as Leo." "You had to be in the river for longer." Leo said. Piper sneezed, "Bless you." "So, not good news, you have hypothermia. Coach had to do some nature magic on you." She was gold for so long, she had a dream within a dream. Her first dream, she was at Long Island. Second dream, Jason had to kill some trespassers. Now we're back to the beggining, It's just a feeling that no-one knows yet. But just because they can't feel it too, Doesn't mean that we have to forget. Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, 'Til they're before your eyes. You'll come back when they call you, No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when they call you, No need to say goodbye. '''Sorry if this was confusing. Please Comment. Category:TeamJasonGrace Category:Fanfiction Category:Songfics